


Squeaky Clean

by Rothelena



Series: Lost Bets Series [3]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothelena/pseuds/Rothelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Jane loses a bet- and has to wash Lisbon's car....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeaky Clean

„Hey, boss,“ Grace exclaimed cheerfully when agent Lisbon passed behind her desk in the bullpen, “you don’t forget the governor’s ball tonight, do you? We’re getting honored for our fabulous case-closing-rate.”  
“Oh yes,” Lisbon groaned, clearly less than enthusiastic about the event, “that means I have to wear a gown. No idea what I should choose for an occasion like this.”  
“Whatever you decide,” Jane muttered from his couch, “I bet it will be black.”  
Lisbon frowned at him, slowly crossing her arms over her chest.  
“What’s that supposed to mean, Jane? Are you trying to say I’m boring?”  
Jane looked at her, still lying on his back, mischief rampant in his eyes, but Lisbon was intent on staying angry, so she simply ignored the flirty undertones.  
“Oh, I’m not saying anything like that, Lisbon,” he crooned, “I like your black dresses. Maybe you are…. A teeny weeny bit predictable here, but that’s not necessarily a mistake, you know? Consistency is a worth in itself, really.”  
She walked toward his couch, her frown deepening.  
“Are you saying I’m a bourgeois???”  
Jane sat up, his killer smile firmly in place.  
“I said no such thing, Lisbon dear. You did.”  
“I….”Lisbon stammered, ”I’m…. I’m not…..”  
Jane looked at her out of big, innocent eyes.  
“Do you deny that all your dresses are black?”  
Lisbon blinked.  
“Well…”  
He got up, so that he stood directly in front of her, close enough to breathe into her beautiful, flushed face.  
“Let’s make a bet, Lisbon,” he said, “I bet you don’t dare to wear a bright red gown for the ball tonight. You win, I’m gonna wash your car. I win, you wash mine.”  
What did he mean she didn’t dare??? She had a great body and didn’t need to be ashamed of showcasing it in a flashy, spectacular, flamboyant color like BRIGHT RED…  
“Deal!” she heard herself say and almost instantly bit her tongue.  
Gnnnnn!!!  
Jane smiled sweetly at her and let his lithe frame sink gracefully back onto his couch.  
“Indeed, deal,” he crooned, “see you tonight, Lisbon.”  
And before she could say anything, he had closed his eyes, almost as if he was dismissing her.  
This obnoxious little pest.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Obnoxious little pest, indeed!  
Lisbon was still fuming when she found herself clothes-shopping some hours later.  
She winced slightly when she looked at the choice of evening gowns. Bright red was… pretty bright. And awfully red.  
But she should be damned if she would let him win this darn bet!  
He wanted bright red, so bright red he would get.  
She spent over an hour merely looking at dresses, getting more and more frustrated because she truly hated shopping and had so many better things to do, until something snapped inside her.  
So Patrick Jane wanted to see her like he’d never seen her before? No problem, my friend.  
She pouted slightly, worrying her lower lip as a short burst of sadness washed all over her. What he had implied HAD hurt her, because she’d been exceedingly vulnerable to him ever since he’d come back from Las Vegas.  
It might be because she had missed him so, so much. Or because she was a little bit… okay, quite jealous of this one night he had spent with this- not with her.  
Or maybe just because lately, she had realized that she might feel more for him than just friendship. It was so much more.  
More than a crush, even more than being in love. They were well past this, after all they’d been through, all the things they had shared and battled. Together.  
Her last serious feelings for a man lay well in the last century, so this felt new and wild and spectacular, almost like the first Bungee-jump. She was excited and raw, couldn’t stop thinking about him when she was alone in her apartment at night, worrying about him, longing for him, secretly wishing he would come over presenting some lame excuse why he urgently needed to see her, and she would spill wine on his shirt and make him take it off in her bathroom, and then she would…  
Childish fantasies, of course.  
Their little exchange today had clearly proved that.  
She touched her gun, cool and heavy inside the holster around her hips. This was who she was, and of course he knew that. What did she care if he found her sexy? If he saw anything attractive in her?  
She had never been more than a cop. It was at the core of her personality, the essence of it all.  
So why did it suddenly feel as if it just wasn’t enough, as if the feelings of sadness and loneliness threatened to engulf her for good?  
Because she loved. That was all.  
Tears pricked her eyes, but she swallowed them stubbornly.  
So he thought she was a boring spinster? Nothing but a tomboy cop without any sex-appeal whatsoever?  
Damn, she would show him.  
And if she couldn’t crack that smug shell of his tonight, she would give up. Grieve a bit for the love of her life, and let him go.  
Deal.  
She grabbed a halter-neck dress that had already caught her eye on the first round. Fire-engine red, made of a soft, slightly glittery fabric that would hug her body like a second skin, it was exactly the kind of dress she would never buy on an ordinary day. It was cut so low that she wouldn’t be able to wear a bra underneath it- no problem, her breasts were fine. What absolutely forbade any kind of undergarment was the back view the gown presented: it barely covered the crack of her butt, so she had to skip the underwear altogether.  
Pro: Jane would take one look at her back and know that she was wearing nothing underneath it. Contra: everybody else would, too.  
She turned in front of the mirror countless times, frowning at the way the long slit at the side showcased her shapely legs- should she do it? Stroll around half-naked in front of the governor and her colleagues just to impress Patrick Jane?  
She stood there, annoyed with her own insecurity.  
A good-looking middle-aged guy waited for his wife next to her, smiling slightly at her obvious indecisiveness.  
He leaned over.  
“Believe me,” he said softly, “I envy him. Like mad.”  
Lisbon couldn’t help it, her lips curled upward in a truly flattered grin.  
Okay, that settled it. She would buy the dress and knock Jane’s socks off tonight.  
She took several deep breaths to muster her courage, but she didn’t waver, bought the outrageous gown…and actually left the shop with it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Damn, he needed her to WIN this bet.  
He knew that Lisbon wouldn’t have any problems to find a modest dress that somehow happened to be bright red, so he hadn’t had a moment’s doubt hat she would win.  
Teresa Lisbon was as stubborn as they came, and he’d been sure he had hurt her pride enough to make her want to best him.  
But there were only some minutes left until the ceremony would start, and there was no Lisbon in sight.  
“Thank god,” Madeleine Hightower sighed next to him, “there she is- oh WOW… the governor will have serious problems to get through his speech when she stands next to him in THAT.”  
Jane turned and almost choked on his champagne.  
Grace chuckled.  
“Well, you so lost that bet, Jane. Only a small amount of fabric, but- definitely bright red.”  
Jane could hardly hear her. Damn it all to hell- now he had not only his own erection to fight, but to keep every other guy away from her, too.  
They were already swarming around her like vultures, eyeing her pert little… damn, she was cute, the stubborn little pout on her lips, the huge green eyes and those perfect handful of… his fingers itched to touch her, he almost broke his glass.  
He’d loved Teresa Lisbon for quite a while now, secretly, adoringly, the feeling had grown inside him, managed to persist despite the permanent guilt he was feeling, through all the pain, all the moments of despair. It had filled him up until he hadn’t been able to deny it any longer, tired of lying to himself.  
He had watched her for months, every chance he got, but who’d have thought- the bulge in his pants grew until it was definitely uncomfortable. Painful. He winced, trying to get a grip on his quickly diminishing control before he put his glass on the next table and stormed in her direction, glaring at the flirting men around her out of narrowed eyes.  
She had put her hair up, revealing her pale, slender neck, her bare shoulders slightly dusted with freckles. He swallowed drily and almost sank down on his knees when she turned and presented her slender, toned backside. Damn, she couldn’t be wearing a scrap of underwear beneath that thing!  
He got hot and cold in minutes, shudders racing up and down his spine. His hard cock throbbed insistently inside his pants, ruthlessly demanding his mistress’ attention.  
As soon as he was close enough he reached for her and pulled her against him, making sure she felt what she did to him, the little minx.  
“There you are, love,” he crooned, but his voice was hoarse and much deeper than usual, “we were all worried you wouldn’t make an appearance tonight.”  
Her bare back lay snug against his front, his hand was splayed over her flat stomach, holding her in place, and the message wasn’t lost on the horny men around her- they left with a slight pout, understanding his gesture as one of utter possession.  
Lisbon moved up and down, going on tiptoe to rub her butt against his erection.  
Jane gasped and tried to tighten his hold on her, but she simply pushed her hand between them to gently massage his bulge. Oh my god, the governor would start speaking any second now, and his hard-on was almost bursting his waistband. He grabbed her wrist and held her still, his grip so hard it was almost bruising.  
“What do you think you’re doing, Lisbon?” he hissed.  
“Why,” she asked innocently, “I’m winning a bet.”  
She tried to move away from him, but he stopped her, turning her in his arms. Heavens, she was beautiful, his little pixie, her tiny mouth, the huge green eyes, the pale, freckled skin…  
“Do you want me to fuck you in the ladies’ room?” He growled, “Because believe me, Lisbon, I’m more than primed to have a go at you.”  
She shrugged.  
“As long as it’s not the only time you’re doing me, I wouldn’t mind…”  
“Don’t play with me, little witch,” he interrupted, “you don’t want to see me angry.”  
She came closer, her eyes deep and alluring, her lips almost touching his.  
“Believe me, Jane,” she whispered, and her breath tasted sweet, addictive, “I’ve seen every side of you, the good, the bad, the worst. You can’t scare me.”  
She ripped her hand from his hold and walked on stage with a blinding smile, tastefully ignoring the governor’s lecherous gazes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jane spent the night masturbating until he had calluses on his right hand.  
In the morning hours he lay on his makeshift bed in the attic, drenched in sweat, his erection already growing again, but he was smiling.  
Damn, he had underestimated his little princess, had always believed he eventually would have to conquer her like a chaste virgin, but she had taught him a valuable lesson tonight.  
He turned onto his side, trying to fight down the once more budding arousal.  
He felt as alive as he hadn’t in a decade.  
He had realized that he couldn’t stay a gentleman any longer when he’d seen her again in that church. He had tried to play it cool, make fun of her, engage in their usual banter, but his insides had turned to mush the moment he had looked at her. The urge to touch her had been so strong that he had finally given in, putting just one finger onto her upper arm, the contact enough to make him able to go on, survive the next few days without her.  
The dreams had started then, he’d felt tainted and soiled because of Loralei’s touch and had fantasized about Lisbon’s hand cleansing him, washing the black stains from his soul every time she slid her fingers over his skin, into the crevices of his body.  
He’d never stopped dreaming ever since.  
But this dress… he shuddered.  
Yes, she would have him, and it actually felt good to know that she wanted what he had to offer.  
“I love you, Teresa,” he whispered into the slowly receding darkness, “I’m so sorry that I can’t give you more than just myself.”  
He got up with a groan and went down to the basement to take an ice cold shower in the men’s room.

Xxxxxxxxxx

He took special care with his attire today. He needed to be a man she could actively desire, so it would work to his advantage if he looked his best.  
He chose a light grey suit with a matching vest and left as many shirt buttons open as he could. He waited until his hair was fully dry and combed it carefully before he went down to the bullpen, feeling giddy and excited, as happy as an actor in one of those musical films from the fifties. Well, he definitely felt like singing and marched into Lisbon’s office on a high wave of good mood- which quickly ceased as soon as he caught a glimpse of her wrist. It bore several small bruises, shaped like the tips of his fingers.  
Shame almost overwhelmed him and he flopped down on her couch, his face serious and hot with guilt.  
Lisbon sent him a sweet, reassuring smile.  
“I have bruises all the time, Jane.”  
“Yes,” he said softly, “But these have been made by me. I’m so sorry, Lisbon. I should never have done this. I usually don’t lose control like that.”  
She leaned back in her chair.  
“What a shame,” she said ,”you were pretty sexy last night.”  
“So were you,” he grinned, “you looked absolutely stunning, agent Lisbon.”  
“You lost your bet.”  
He chuckled.  
“With flying colors. And I’ll wash your car, just as I promised. You’re… free tonight?”  
Lisbon looked at him for a while before she nodded.  
“I am.”  
Jane got up and handed her a little card he had pulled from his vest pocket.  
“Come to this address at eight o’clock. It’s the garage of a guy who owes me money, he has all the equipment I need.”  
“Oh,” she said, taking the card, making sure she brushed his fingers with hers, the little witch, “something wrong with your own equipment?”  
He grinned, and mind-blowing happiness bubbled up inside his guts. It felt so good to play, to flirt, to love.  
“You’ll find out tonight.” He said, winking at her, and strolled out of her office, clearly catching her secret little smile before he closed the door behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was hot in Sacramento, so Lisbon wore one of her few summer dresses. It was black, like (okay, she could admit it) most of her clothes, but it was short and flimsy and had spaghetti straps, so she hoped it would make Patrick Jane’s job tonight a little harder- if he really intended to resist, that was.  
She stopped her car and gave herself a few moments to take a closer look at her surroundings.  
The garage was dark and absolutely quiet, it was close to the highway, but framed by the forest on three sides. No gas station, so if the owner wasn’t around... her stomach gave an excited little lurch.  
She got out of the car, taking her glock with her just to be sure.  
“Do you plan to shoot me, agent Lisbon?”  
She turned around, smiling brightly. It was so good to hear his voice, feel him close, look at him when he was like this: playful and relaxed. Unburdened. Just for her, just this moment.  
He wore a dark grey suit minus the jacket, the sleeves of his light blue shirt rolled up to the elbows.  
Daylight was slowly fading, and the setting sun cast golden sparks onto his blond curls, making them look even richer and brighter. Her hands were itching to touch them, own him, win the right to put her hands all over him whenever she wanted to.  
She went closer, unable to resist his pull, his gentle smile luring her like a siren’s song.  
When she was close enough he wrapped her long ponytail around his hand.  
“Do you know this hairdo makes you look like barely eighteen, little pixie?”  
“And that’s a bad thing?” she said.  
He chuckled.  
“You’re so beautiful. You’re adorable, agent Lisbon, do you know that? I wish you were mine.”  
The last words were almost a desperate whisper, and she shuddered slightly.  
“You know I am.” She answered. “Let’s not lie to each other. I always was.”  
He came closer, his arms wrapping around her, his lips moving against her temple, not quite touching, just a warm sliding of breath.  
“Are you really going to wash my car?” she whispered.  
“Sure,” he said, and she was almost disappointed when he pulled away, smiling at her full of warmth and sunshine before he walked to her car and opened the back door.  
He started to unbutton his vest, slid it from his shoulders and carefully folded it before he put it down on the seat.  
When he started to do the same with his shirt, she became slightly confused.  
“What are you doing, Jane?”  
He looked at her with this extremely appealing fake innocence, his eyes as big as saucers.  
“Why, love, this is an expensive suit. I wouldn’t want to get it all wet, would I?”  
She didn’t know what to say, her mouth moving like that of a fish, no sound emerging.  
Jane took off his shirt before he calmly continued with his pants, opening his belt, unzipping his fly. She wondered how in hell he could undress in front of her for the first time and be completely unaffected, until she saw the enormous bulge in his tight-fitting boxers.  
Her throat went dry.  
She’d had a vague idea about his dimensions from the governor’s ball, but this was simply unbelievable. Teresa Lisbon had always liked a little pain to go with her pleasure, and her lower muscles were clenching with anticipation. Her breath went fast and shallow and she forced herself to take her eyes from his impressive hard-on to calm down.  
He was magnificent. Lean, discretely muscled, his body as graceful as that of a ballet dancer. She could only imagine what those strong hip muscles could do, how hard he would be able to thrust- her panties were so wet that she desperately wanted to get rid of them, as fast as possible. She rubbed her legs together and shivered when he passed her by, wearing nothing but his underwear, the tight black boxers.  
“I’ll get some water,” he said. “Uhm, Lisbon? Just take them off. No need to be uncomfortable when there’s only me around.”  
He slowly walked to the garage, and Lisbon closed her eyes before with a resigned sigh, she shoved down her drenched panties and stepped out of them.  
She kicked off her shoes, waiting for him barefoot, wearing no underwear, leaning against her SUV. What a stretch from her usual cop attitude, huh?  
Her stomach muscles twitched with tension.  
Jane came back carrying two large buckets, one contained soapy, the other one clear water. He had brought a large, old-fashioned sponge, and in this moment she got what he had been planning all along. She bit her lower lip to stop the mad grin from spreading.  
He put the buckets down and came closer, closer, until their bodies were touching, and with a shocked groan, she felt his fingers sneak under her skirt, pressing between her legs, gently entering her, first one, then two, probing deep, finding all her most sensitive spots as if they’d never been secret. He used his thumb to massage her clit, which was desperately straining, begging for his touch.  
“Jane…” she gasped, her hands clutching his bare shoulders, struggling to stay upright.  
“Shhhhh,” he soothed gently, ”just let it happen, Teresa. Don’t think too much. You’re so tight, angel, if you can’t relax for my fingers, you’ll never be able to take my cock. You want that, don’t you?”  
He touched a spot inside her that made her writhe, and she came with a heavy groan, her walls clenching around his fingers, all senses firing until she saw stars, dizziness spreading over her like a blanket. The pleasure was too much, too sharp, and he fueled her climax by thrusting in and out of her, finger-fucking her with slow, precise movements.  
When she came down after endless minutes, she lay almost boneless in his arms, still panting from the force of her release.  
He pulled his hand back and lifted it to his lips, licking his fingers clean one by one with little sighs of bliss, looking at her all the time.  
Lisbon felt almost hysterical with desire, how in hell did he do that? She trembled and shivered, seeing everything he was in his eyes, light an dark, saw emotions he hid from everyone most of the time, and her feelings crashed into her like a concrete wall.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his face, every beloved line, the pale lips, smooth, warm skin, inhaling his scent like an addict.  
“I love you,” she whispered, “god, how I love you…”  
“I know,” he answered, “I love you, too, Teresa.”  
He pulled back with a smile.  
“See? All better. You’re perfectly relaxed now.”  
He pulled back, his smile deepening at the bereft little sound she made, and walked over to the buckets.  
He threw the sponge into the soapy water and let it soak up as much liquid as it could before he took it out again, held it high over his head and squeezed.  
Lisbon’s heart about stopped.  
The sudsy water cascaded down his naked torso, wetting his twitching muscles, soaking his hair and the last piece of clothing he wore, running down his shapely legs until it puddled at his feet.  
She swallowed drily, still woozy from her enormous orgasm, and felt as if she would lose consciousness any second. Jane pushed his soapy curls away from his face before he let his hands slide down his throat, chest, stomach, Lisbon could almost feel his pulse as her own, her lower body clenching in renewed lust.  
Jane looked at her, a panther’s “I’m gonna eat you”-stare, and used the sponge to scoop up more water. He thoroughly doused the hood of her car before he started washing it.  
She knew that his movements were meant to drive her insane, but damn, did it work. She saw taut muscles ripple beneath his smooth golden skin, his buttocks clenching as he rubbed his whole upper body against the shiny surface of the hood to reach the windshield, hissing when he made contact with the heated metal.  
Lisbon groaned low in her throat, unable to stop watching. Her hands itched, damn her stupid car, she needed to touch him, NOW.  
She pushed away from the driver’s door and walked over to him on shaky legs, sliding her fingers under the waistband of his soaked boxers, gently caressing his buttocks.  
He jerked violently and turned, his chest covered in suds, he was wet and slippery and so gorgeous she seemed to be unable to draw another breath. He half-lay against the hood, not touching her at all, but she couldn’t have this so she pushed her fingers back into his boxers, gently stroking up and down his enormous hard-on. The tip was well protruding from the waistband now, swollen with arousal. She licked her lips, wetting parched skin. He shuddered over and over again, gritting his teeth to deal with sensations he seemed almost unable to tolerate.  
He straightened and gripped her wrists, stopping her from driving him nuts.  
“Woman,” he growled, “I’m trying to wash your car.”  
“You’re trying no such thing, you moron,” she breathed and pressed her lips to his.  
Jane didn’t take prisoners. He shoved his tongue into her mouth like a man dying of thirst, his lips hot and intent, strong hands pulling her close until she almost straddled his hips. Her hands slid over his slippery skin, trying to find the spots that would make him delirious with want.  
She broke the kiss after fevered minutes of passionate love bites, their lips swollen and red, breathing fast and shallow. She pulled him upright and sank to her knees in front of him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Damn, she looked like his personal, dirty little angel.  
He was so aroused he almost couldn’t see straight, his heart was thundering in his chest, the sound echoing through the caverns of his body until excitement filled him up to the brim. His cock throbbed like an aching wound, he couldn’t ignore it, could do nothing to make it better, soothe the pain.  
She pushed her tiny hands under his waistband and started to pull his boxers down, the wet fabric clinging to his skin.  
It felt so good when finally his erection sprang free, released from the strangling confines of his underwear which hadn’t been able to contain it for quite a while now. Lisbon’s sweet hands were torture on his feverishly aroused skin, he braced himself on the slippery surface of her car while she tried to span his shaft with her hand, unsuccessfully, taking revenge for it by squeezing ruthlessly, making him squirm.  
“Wait!” he croaked and walked away from her, lifting the bucket with clear water over his head before he doused himself with it, taking special care to wash away all the soap in his groin area.  
He returned to his former position, hands firmly braced against the car’s hood, almost scared of what she would do next.  
“Tastes better,” he said with a breathless little smile, and the look she gave him almost made him whimper.  
She was too adorable for words. The pale, creamy skin, the perfect dark hair, pulled back into a loose ponytail, framing her face like a raven cloud. Her eyes impenetrable like a deep green forest, clear and calm, her own arousal desperate little sparks inside them. And her lips…  
She extended her tongue and licked over his shaft, tracing the pulsating vein which covered its whole length, and he cried out in pleasure and pain. It felt wonderful, too good, he couldn’t bear it, his whole body was aflame with ecstasy.  
She rose onto her knees and nibbled on the swollen crown of his cock, barely grazing the uber-sensitive skin with her teeth before she sucked at him as if he were ice cream.  
Jane threw his head back and screamed so loud birds scattered from the trees around them.  
“You can’t do that, Teresa, you know,” he panted, hardly able to form words at all.  
“Do what?” she asked wide-eyed, innocently pushing her tongue into the tiny slit on top of his erection.  
“Take me into your mouth, dammit,” he groaned, “your mouth is like everything else about you- tiny, and I’m not, so you’ll never be able to take me inside… not even a few inches. Sorry, love, you have to play elsewhere.”  
She smiled at him, bright like the sun, and his heart beat even faster, so glad and relieved that he could still make her smile, hadn’t lost her after all he’d done.  
“I’d never want to hurt you, Teresa,” he croaked, “this is supposed to be fun, you know? Especially for you.”  
“I want to taste you.” She whispered, gently suckling on his glans.  
Lust whipped through him like a fiery leash.  
“God, love,” he cried, “you ARE tasting me!”  
“Wanna bet?” she asked.  
“What do I want to bet?” he breathed, momentarily confused.  
She smiled gently.  
“You say I can’t give you a real blowjob, I say I can. What do I have to do to win?”  
He tried to muster a single clear thought.  
“Swallow me halfway.”  
“And drink your whole come?” she said, making him shudder.  
“Well,” he panted, “that’s your call.”  
“Good,” she cooed, “I want to play with your stuff. If I win, you’ll spend the weekend with me and do everything I say. If you win, I’ll do the same for you.”  
Although his mind was blurry and his nervous system close to collapsing from sensory overload, he couldn’t help a little smile.  
“That sounds awfully fair, agent Lisbon. Deal.”  
“Okay.” She said, smiling harmlessly at him, her voice sounding like a little girl’s.  
She pushed her closed lips against the tip of his cock before she opened up and swallowed him, just like that.  
It felt a little bit as if his nerves had been in utter darkness for years, and suddenly she turned on the flashlights. He would have come immediately, screaming like a banshee, if she hadn’t squeezed the base of his shaft with her fingers which worked like a cock ring, stopping him from losing it then and there. He felt his length slide over her tongue, hit the back of her throat… he was well halfway in now, she had won.  
She looked at him, and the sight was mind-blowing, so erotic he howled like a beast- her lips stretched out around his shaft, eyes clear, burning with pleasure. She loved what she was doing, the naughty little witch.  
He tried to relax, to stop himself from shooting his load before she’d had thoroughly enjoyed herself, when suddenly she angled her head slightly and made him slide deeper, well into her throat. He cried out in shock, she didn’t even gag, was deep-throating him without batting an eye. No woman had ever done that to him, she took him deeper and deeper, until her nose almost brushed his pubic hair.  
Her fingers slid around his balls and firmly massaged his perineum.  
He came. It was like a dam breaking, waves crashing over him with a force that made his knees buckle, he fought for a modicum of self control, finding none while he emptied what felt like gallons down her throat, moaning, cursing, screaming his ecstasy into the night.  
She released him, her warm, sweet hands directing the jets of his seed to her mouth, onto her chin, her throat, he spattered her thoroughly, shooting even more when he saw her eyes flutter shut in bliss.  
She swallowed his length again, sucking to milk him dry, her cheeks hollowing from the force, and he gladly spilled the last spurts of semen down her throat, the warmth of her tight mouth around him prolonging the heaves of his climax.  
When she finally released him, licking him clean in the process, the swirls of her tiny tongue sending delicious aftershocks through his system, he was half-delirious with pleasure. As soon as he broke free from the sweet confines of her mouth he sank down in front of her, his legs unable to hold him upright any longer.  
“P…please…” he gasped, “just…just two minutes, please..”  
She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, the gesture so warm and tender his heart clenched. He could hardly move, the mind-blowing release still fluttering in his guts, but he lifted his arms and pulled her closer, taking her into a full-fledged embrace, his lips wandering over her temples, her neck, her shoulders.  
His heart felt so full it was almost bursting, but he couldn’t find a voice for all the things he wanted to say, he was painfully aware that he just didn’t deserve her, that the bliss she gave him was a priceless gift he might not be able to repay.  
“I love you, Teresa.” He whispered urgently, the only thing he was absolutely sure about, he felt the truth of it deep in his soul, had never been so certain about anything in the past decade.  
It felt good, so good to allow the feelings to spread, to fill him up, to stop being ashamed and small, to allow himself to find comfort in her arms.  
She pulled back slightly and kissed him, her lips warm and reassuring, trembling against his, swollen from what she had done to him.  
He tried to be gentle, harmless, mild, but his cock stirred between them as soon as her tongue came out to play, prodding his to join in on the fun, sliding through his mouth until the kiss became wild and hungry, his hands rough and demanding on her body.  
“You’re going to kill me for sure,” he growled.  
She chuckled.  
“Well, not what I’ve been planning to do to you, but…”  
He pressed his lips onto hers, treating her to another warm, wet kiss, desire swirling between them like damp mist, before he got up slowly, offering her his hand until she finally took it and rose gracefully.  
She stood close, so close, the heat of her body whipping his lust into a screaming frenzy until he could hardly breathe, and he felt his hard-on grow those last few inches, swelling, hardening, until it seemed his skin would tear any minute. He gasped and grabbed the hem of her dress, pulling it over her head, leaving her completely naked.  
He groaned, almost doubling over from the throbbing sensation in his cock.  
His feelings for her almost floored him in that moment, her love for him so pure and perfect, he felt soiled and stained next to her, unworthy of what she gave him, every day anew. He took in her small, petite frame, the waist so slim he would almost be able to span it with his hands, she looked soft and fragile, but he wasn’t fooled- her strength shone from her like the glitter of a diamond, her creamy skin with the freckles he loved so much, hiding a core of steel.  
Her love was part of that strength. He had never met another person so intrinsically good, and it was her light that made him glow, that brought back the memories of different times, a different life. When he was close to her, he breathed hope like a heady concoction, it filled every cavity in his body, and in her arms, he could finally draw air again.  
He bowed down and pressed his face into her warm, firm breasts, caressing him like downy littlepillows, the skin smooth and silky beneath his probing lips. He used his tongue on her, playing with her nipples, getting them wet and slippery and so hard she moaned in despair when he was done with her.  
“So beautiful,” he whispered into her ear, gently kissing the side of her neck while his hand sneaked between her legs, sending a jolt of molten pleasure through her system, “so wet for me. Do you want me to fuck you sore? Hmmmm, I still think I should finish washing your car, those are gambling debts and a true gentleman always…”  
She silenced him with her tongue, pushing it deep between his lips, setting him aflame with every sucking, licking caress she tortured him with. Her hands drove into his still damp hair, and heavens, it felt good, her fingernails on his scalp, scratching and massaging the surprisingly sensitive skin.  
“Forget about the freaking car!” She growled into his mouth.  
Jane chuckled.  
“Make me.” He whispered.  
He almost regretted the challenge when her cruel hands wandered to his aching hard-on, skimming the whole length of his shaft before she wrapped her hand around it and squeezed, making him cry out in agony.  
“Where was this spot which got such an interesting reaction from you?” she cooed, “Oh yes- here.”  
Her fingers sneaked behind his balls and massaged his perineum, and his legs seemed to turn into instant goo. He clutched her shoulders for support, howling with torturous pleasure, glad he had already come hard enough to make him resist now… at least for a short while.  
“Damn, I love your cock,” she whispered into his ear, making him shudder, “so huge and hard and hot, I can only imagine what it will feel like inside me, conquering me like a massive weapon. I’m much too small for you, Jane, but I don’t care. I want it, have wanted it for years, I want you to hurt me, to split me in half. I want to be sore for you, Jane. I want you to take me so hard that I’ll be able to feel it all week, reminding me that this is real, that you’re mine. Still thinking about the car?”  
“W…which car?” he stammered, but it took him only a moment to regain control of his vocal chords, “Oh… THIS car!”  
He opened the door and bent her over the driver’s seat in a single, fluid movement, reveling in her surprised gasp when her stomach hit the smooth leathery surface. He came up behind her, pressing his body against her slender back, enjoying the warmth of her skin, gasping when her buttocks pushed up against his burning length.  
“You want to be sore?” he whispered, licking over the shell of her ear, “That can definitely be arranged, love. But first- I’m gonna get you wet.”  
He felt her shudder and let his lips wander down over her back, her perfect ass, kneeling down between her legs, spreading her thighs as wide as they would go.  
He pushed his tongue through her folds from behind, smiling softly when she released a strangled scream. He took his time to kiss every inch of wet flesh before he shoved his tongue into the alluring void of her sex, so tight around him, clutching the intruder like a vise.  
He grabbed her thighs, keeping them well spread, and licked over her engorged clit before he framed the little button with his lips, hungrily lapping at he juices she was spilling just for him. She tasted sweet and fresh, as if her essence was made just for him, provided for his utmost enjoyment.  
His cock hurt like mad, begging to get inside her, but he was intent on making her come into his mouth, so he swallowed the pain and rubbed his tongue against the center of her pleasure, feeling it the exact moment she surrendered and climaxed, the most delicious, perfect juices gushing between his waiting lips.  
He groaned with ecstasy, drinking every ounce of her while her strong muscles contracted around him, her whole body convulsing under his relentless grip.  
He pulled back with a groan and pushed up again, bending his knees slightly to manage the perfect position.  
“Now,” he breathed into her ear, “let’s get you sore.”  
He knew the sensations would be so much more tormenting when he was patient here, so he teased her, rubbing the tip of his cock all over her wet sex before he stopped at her entrance, barely there, pushing just enough to make her feel how big he was, how much he would stretch her. He felt her part for him and could hardly control his breathing, groaning when he finally breeched her core.  
Her whole body went rigid beneath him, her breath fast and shallow, and he smiled shakily when he pushed deeper, sliding into her inch for agonizing inch. Sweat broke out on his forehead, damn, she was tight, he could barely get it in there, using considerable force to push in against the considerable resistance of her sheath.  
He gently massaged her hips to make her relax, the sensations on his hard shaft almost made him scream all the time.  
“Damn, love,” he growled, “so, so good- relax, please, let me go deeper. Take all of me, every single inch. I need to feel you everywhere.”  
She tried to ease his passage, he felt her muscles relaxing a fraction, but he was too big to do this the easy way, and he fed her the last inches with short, hammering strokes, making her cry out every time he pushed deeper.  
He threw his head back with a triumphant roar when his balls hit her buttocks, hell, he was DEEP, his whole shaft engulfed in her liquid heat, hugging him like a fiery glove.  
He pushed both hands against the seat to get more leverage, but when he heightened the pressure he was afraid he would slam into delicate structures deep inside her.  
He gave a few tentative thrusts, the sensations almost killing him, his whole cock seemed to burn, delirious pleasure lapping at his skin, entering deep into his system until he was literally shaking with lust.  
He heard her groans of ecstasy as if from a great distance, realizing that she was begging for more, pushing her sweet little butt against him to make him take her hard.  
He gritted his teeth and thrust into her, hard and fast, listening to her delighted screams as if they were the sweetest music. Her cries spurred him on to no end, and he picked up speed, fucking her deeper, faster, her walls so snug around his pounding cock he was yelling from the enormous friction.  
His mind shut down, his whole system flooded by sexual frenzy, Teresa Lisbon the only woman he allowed to see this side of him.  
Her feet came off the ground every time he rammed into her to the hilt, his girth nudged her womb with every stroke and it simply drove him insane, desperate howls of lust escaping his throat, his body shuddering and shaking as if a fever was wrecking his frame.  
He noticed the strain of his hip muscles, but it felt good, urgent, full of blistering energy, demanding hat he thrust harder, and he did, obeyed, fucked her with every ounce of strength he owned.  
She came so hard he almost shot his load immediately, but he got a grip with an almost inhuman effort, barely managing to ride out the wave with her, hammering into her contracting sheath. He carefully listened to her screams, knowing he rode a thin edge between pleasure and pain, but she was still pressing closer, trying to meet him stroke for stroke, shouting his name over and over again while she exploded beneath him, orgasm after orgasm shaking her small body.  
His sweat dripped into her hair, his skin seemed to be a living entity, prickling and tingling, and he simply couldn’t resist any longer, the friction on his cock burst into ecstatic bliss, and he ejaculated so hard it felt like the punch of a fist.  
He roared like a beast while he emptied himself in deep, heaving lurches, his seed overflowing from her sheath until it was dripping onto the ground, and he was still pumping into her fast and deep, savoring how his spilling juices eased his movements, lubing him up so he could thrust freely now, filling her up with spurts of fresh seed.  
It seemed as if every single shot of semen made her come again, he shivered with delight and slammed into her harder, just to make her release stronger, reveling in her sobbing cries.  
He gasped every time more seed erupted, until he finally collapsed, completely drained.  
Every breath burned in his lungs, his body heaving with every greedy gulp of air he took.  
Most men got sleepy at this point, but not Patrick Jane- he got cuddly, exceedingly so, and he immediately felt the telltale spread of sentimental longing inside him, making his heart clench. He sighed. Well, she had earned the right to learn this embarrassing little detail about him after all she’d been through with him.  
He felt vulnerable and needy and pulled out slowly, groaning because the friction still was enormous, his cock still semi-hard, he’d never been this aroused in his life, so the erection refused to diminish.  
Lisbon pushed up and turned before she gradually sank to the ground, resting her head against the car’s frame. Jane sat down next to her, curling into a ball to be able to put his head against her stomach. He could sense her smiling and sighed in contentment when she pushed her hands into his hair, her fingertips massaging his skin, so gentle and warm and soothing.  
Unfortunately, it wasn’t long until the hard asphalt wasn’t really comfortable any longer and Jane got up with a sigh, pulling her into a standing position, pouting A LOT. He couldn’t help it.  
Lisbon smiled tenderly, gently smoothing the curls from his forehead, making him feel better instantly.  
“You need a big soft bed, huh?” she asked.  
“Mostly, I need you in it,” he chuckled, “I love you, Teresa Lisbon.”  
He saw her loving smile blossom into something so deep, so meaningful, that he wanted to do nothing but hold her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

She sighed and allowed him to pull her into a warm embrace.  
“My car is a mess,” she laughed, “but at least your suit is pristine.”  
“Thank god,” he said, picking up his discarded, soaked boxers, ”but I think I’ll go commando.”  
Lisbon donned her dress and tried to smooth some of the countless wrinkles.  
“Now, that’s bound to nourish dangerous thoughts, Mr. Jane.”  
Jane finished buttoning his vest and came over with a smug smile.  
“Definitely dangerous,” he sighed, “I almost died of a heart-attack today. Why can’t I fall in love with a nice, harmless, friendly…”  
She slapped his chest, but smiled back nonetheless.  
It was wonderful to simply slip into his embrace again, without fear, without asking, and Lisbon savored the feeling shamelessly, pushing her nose against his neck, inhaling his wonderful scent.  
She knew not every day could be this bright. His deep eyes still held the haunted sadness she was used to seeing, and it made her want to hold him tighter, chase the shadows away.  
“Let’s drive your car through the car wash,” he said, “after all that’s why I brought you here.”  
“Are you trying to say you never really wanted to wash my car with your own wee hands?” she said, faking indignation.  
He kissed her, and his lips were so soft and warm, bathing her in emotions both had thought to never have again. He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes twinkling with mischief.  
“Well, let’s say, I hoped you would interrupt me. Repeatedly.”  
With a strangled laugh she got into the car, flopping down in the driver’s seat while he entered on the passenger side.  
She paused before turning the key.  
“May I remind you,” she said, “that you lost another bet today?”  
“Yes,” he breathed, smiling sweetly, “and I’m all yours, mistress. For the whole weekend- and beyond.”  
She steered the car onto the conveyor while he closed his window.  
“Ever did it inside a car wash?” She asked.  
His hands wandered to his belt, unbuckling it slowly.  
“Not yet.”

The End


End file.
